A carburetor is used to provide a combustible charge or mixture of fuel and air to an internal combustion engine. The carburetor meters liquid fuel for mixing with air to adjust a fuel-to-air ratio, according to varying engine requirements during engine startup, idle, steady-state operation, and changes in load and altitude.
A diaphragm-type carburetor is typically used with small two-stroke internal combustion engines commonly used in hand-held power tools such as chain saws, weed trimmers, leaf blowers, and the like. In the diaphragm carburetor, a body defines a mixing passage with an air inlet and a downstream fuel-and-air mixture outlet. A throttle valve is disposed in the fuel-and-air mixing passage downstream of the air inlet for controlling delivery of a primary fuel-and-air mixture to the engine.